Should I remember?
by skandargirl
Summary: Susan's daughter Jullianne starts to draw images of certain parts in Susan's past. I know. The summary REALLY SUCKS. But try to read it. Please? And leave a review? It'll make me feel better.
1. Chapter 1

**Should I remember?**

**Susan Pevensie, all grown up and married, finds her children playing in the backyard of their house. Daniel was playing in the sandbox while Jullianne was drawing pictures on paper, sitting on the grass quietly.**

"**What are you drawing sweetie?" she said, kneeling by her daughter. Jullianne looks up at her mother. She smiles and shows her mother the newly drawn picture.**

**The picture of a beautiful castle by the ocean, glistening in the bright sunshine.**

"**What a pretty drawing. Do you want to go there?" Susan says, remembering everything she tried to forget. Everything she completely shut out if her mind in a single night of grief. She started to look sick, she was going to burst into tears.**

"**Mommy, are you okay?" Jullianne says, putting her drawing down. Daniel stops meddling with the shovel.**

"**I'm alright sweetie." She replies, trying to smile. The door starts to knock.**

"**You go back to drawing. That, I suppose, is your father. Come in a little bit later, okay?" she says, looking at Jullianne, who starts to nod her head. She looked at Daniel, still meddling with the shovel. She giggles, and goes inside.**

**She answered the door. It was Nathan.**

"**Hello sweetheart." She says, holding the door for him.**

"**Hello." He replies, kissing her on the cheek. He comes in, and puts his suitcase on the floor. Susan closes the door, and turns to him.**

"**What happened at work today?" she asks. He turns to her.**

"**Nothing much. The usual. As always." He answers, and continues.**

"**I saw the strangest thing today."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I saw a group of boys and girls, teenagers by the look, wearing weird clothes, the boys were holding swords and shields, and the girls were holding a bow, and a quiver of arrows were at their backs. An unusual sight in London, really."**

"**What?" she asks, looking at her husband who was already sitting on the sofa. Her heart stopped beating for a second. "what did they look like?"**

"**The oldest boy had gold hair and blue eyes; when you look into them, they had deep meaning. One boy had dark brown hair and eyes, he looked very wise. A very young boy had blonde hair and grey eyes. One girl had auburn hair, long enough to reach the ground, with brown sparkling eyes, she had a pretty face; and a young girl had short golden hair, with eyes shining like jewels." He said, looking at her. She started to pace around the room.**

"**It can't be." She muttered to herself.**

"**What is it?" Nathan asks her, standing up. She stopped pacing and fell into a chair.**

"**Nothing. My head just hurts. Can you tell the kids to come in?" she replies.**

**Her husband goes out of the room, puzzled. She closes her eyes tight. Susan starts to feel sick. No way would all of them come back dead.**

"**Mommy! Are you okay?" Jullianne says, running into the room. Susan looks up, looking sick. Jullianne, Daniel and Nathan were looking at her. Indeed she looked sick.**

**Jullianne and Daniel hugged her. **

"**Are you all right dear?" Nathan asks, looking at her with eyes full of worry.**

"**I'm fine. I must have a headache." She replies, looking at them with a small smile.**

"**You should get some rest. Come on." Her husband says, helping her stand up.**

**Nathan lead Susan to their room upstairs. She lay in bed as her husband goes out of the room. **

**She closes her eyes. All these images start to flash in front of her.**

**Peter, Lucy and Edmund sitting by her side at Cair Paravel. Father Christmas giving her a bow, a quiverful of arrows, and a magic horn. Meeting Caspian in the Dancing Lawn. Leaving her beautiful land. And the picture of Aslan, looking deep into her eyes. She tried to open her eyes.**

**But they wouldn't open. **

**Suddenly the door opened.**

**She opened her eyes. Jullianne came to her, carrying a pile of papers in her hands.**

"**Hi mommy. Are you feeling better?" she asks, sitting on the bed. Susan sits up.**

"**I'm fine Jullianne. My head just hurts." She replies, looking at her first born. Then she looks at the pile of papers. "What are these?" she asks.**

"**They're pictures. I made them myself. I hope they make you feel better mommy."**

"**Can you show me one?" she asks. Jullianne smiles a big smile, and hands her one. It was a picture of a faun and a little girl, under an umbrella, holding packages. It was a snowing.**

"**What's this?" she asks, pretending not to know, but she knew this very well.**

"**The man with goat legs is a faun, and he met a little girl. They are very good friends. They met in the woods, on a very snowy night." Jullianne replies. Susan remembers Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. She smiles a bit. Jullianne sees her mother's reaction, and beams a big smile. "Can you show me another one?" she asks.**

**Jullianne starts to look for another picture from the pile. She hands it to her mom. Susan sees a picture of a little boy in an icy castle, looking at a tall lady sitting on a throne made of hard ice. Susan imagines Edmund meeting the White Witch in her castle.**

"**This one is about a little boy who goes to a castle of a mean witch." Jullianne says.**

**Susan thought to herself 'Can it be my daughter is seeing what adventures we had in Narnia?' Jullianne looks at her, and hands her another one. Susan sees four children wearing beautiful clothes, wearing crowns of gold and silver, a look of honor and glory on their faces, sitting on four thrones. She remembers herself in Cair Paravel, with her sister and two brothers, and smiles.**

"**This one is about four Kings and Queens who rule forever. They are very good people." Jullianne explains, with a look of pride on her face.**

**Then Jullianne gives her a picture of a lion. A lion terribly big and noble, with a golden mane, and eyes full of wisdom and knowledge. The lion's eyes looked deep into her own. Ashamed, she puts the picture down and lets a tear fall.**

"**Mommy, why are you crying?" Jullianne asks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Mommy?" Jullianne says, putting down her drawings and comforting her mother.**

**Susan didn't notice her daughter doing this, what more, asking her what's wrong.**

"**Mommy, please tell me what's wrong?"**

**Susan wipes her tears away, and replied:**

"**Nothing sweetie. Can you show me another one?"**

**Jullianne gets another drawing from the pile and hands it to her. Susan was not mistaken, for she knew this face well. The face of a man, noble and honorable, with black hair and a strong look on his face. This was the picture of Caspian X; the man she bid a bitter farewell to when she left Narnia. Caspian's eyes looked straight into her own.**

"**Who is this?" Susan asks.**

"**A prince who becomes a king when his' evil uncle is killed during the war."**

**Susan smiles. Seeing these drawings of Narnia bought back memories of her adventures back in that magical land; a land she lost faith in.**

"**Here mommy." Jullianne handed her another drawing.**

**Susan saw a mouse, not as small as a normal mouse you see here in our world, and not as big as a very large cat. It was, in fact, a drawing of Reepicheep, the most valiant of all the Talking Beasts in Narnia.**

"**This one is a talking mouse who can fight with a sword." Jullianne says, matter-of-factly.**

"**He looks very nice." Susan compliments, smiling at her daughter.**

**Jullianne handed her another drawing. The drawing had 5 children, the children Nathan saw that morning. She knew them well; Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace, looking very happy in a beautiful land far away.**

"**Mommy?"**

"**Yes, Jullianne?"**

"**Do you feel better?"**

"**I feel fine."**

"**Jullianne?"**

"**Yes, mommy?"**

"**What do you think of when you were drawing these?"**

"**A big lion."**

"**And what does this lion look like?"**

"**The one I showed you before you cried. He kind of tells me what to draw."**

**Susan fell silent for a moment. She suddenly felt a warm, delicious smell come to her face. Along with that, a deep, large voice saying "Remember, dear heart. Just remember. And tell her the adventures you had. You will find it is better to tell someone than keep them to yourself. Remember..." the last words were spoken like a loud whisper. **

**Susan turned to Jullianne, who was looking at her as innocent as a child could look.**

"**Jullianne?"**

"**Yes mommy?"**

"**Let me tell you a story."**

"**A story about what?"**

"**A story of four children who went to another world."**

"**Ooh! Please tell mommy."**

"**Once upon a time, there were four children..."**


	3. Chapter 3

..._After a few years_...

Jullianne was about to go to school. Daniel went earlier ahead and Jullianne decided to follow him.

"Bye mom! See you later." Jullianne says, waving back while walking on the street.

"Goodbye dear." Susan calls out, waving back to her daughter.

With herself alone in the house, Susan starts to clean the kitchen, though there was nothing to clean. Bored, she decided to explore the house, remembering the day they discovered Narnia herself, along with Peter, Edmund and Lucy; her said deceased siblings.

As she passed by Daniel's room, she heard a strange noise, as if a train suddenly stopped there. She went inside the room, and giggled to herself.

The room was a massive mess of clothes and sports cards, scattered on the floor, you didn't even know there was one and on the bed. '_I wonder how he ever gets through this mess_' she thought, picking up a cricket ball. Susan could remember herself playing cricket with them, the old days rushing back to her. She put the ball on a table and went out of the room.

She headed for Jullianne's room. When she went in, she could smell the scent of the ocean water, rushing to her. She knew her daughter well, and found paintings here and there, on the wall and against it. Paintings of Kings and Queens, a painting of a faun holding an umbrella over his head, and more. But on the canvas, there was something else. An unfinished painting was on the canvas. Though it was unfinished, it looked perfectly done. A beautiful castle was painted on it. Surrounding the castle, was the seashore, sparkling like a million stars. And the forest around it was the freshest color of evergreen. As she looked at it, the entire room seemed to disappear.

When she remembered that these were just images, she stopped reminiscing and headed for the door.

But the door wasn't there.


End file.
